Aomine
by Tohka Namikai
Summary: Apakah salah jika KIse mencintainya warn:explicit lemon, rape


Aomine

Tohka Namikai as Akai Girl (mau ganti pen name)

Discleimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Entah, Romance mungkin.

Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

Rated : T (menjurus ke M) awalnya pingin bikin M tapi berhubung belum berpengalaman.

Warning : explicit Lime, BoysxBoys, Rape, Typo.

Itadakimassu!

.

.

.

Kise menggerang pelan. Merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kelelahan. Ia mencoba bangkit tapi sebuah tangan berkulit gelap menahan pergerakannya dan juga bagian bawahnya terasa perih. Kise merasakan suatu cairan keluar dari bagian bawahnya.

Kisse bangkit mendudukkan diri di ranjang yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Tidak peduli rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawahnya. Jangan Tanya karena sakitnya bukan main.

Kise terkejut ia segera saja menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tidak peduli pada tangan yang tengah memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya polos tidak memakai sehelai benang pun dan terdapat banyak bercak merah di pundak, dada, paha dan perut.

Air mata menggentung di pelupuk mata Kise. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi kemarin. Ia mengamati sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan itu adalah ruang hotel terlihat dari penataan ruangan yang simple tetapi terdapat banyak ukiran di dinding, pintu dan jendela. Pakaiannya berserakan di lantai.

Kise meraskan pergerkan dari seseorang di sampingnya. Tangan gelap itu bergerak menuju perut Kise dan membelainya.

Kise menepis tangan itu. Ia bangkit untuk turun dari ranjang walaupun sedikit kekusahan. Kise melihat siapa orang yang telah menidurinya. Ia membelalakan matanya. Tidak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya orang yang telah menidurinya adalah Aomine, temannya di tim Basket SMP dulu.

Seluruh otot-otot yang ada pada dirinya seakan-akan tidak mampu menumpu berat tubuhnya. Kise jatuh terduduk di lantai karpet itu. Air mata sukses meluncur jatuh dari mata sewarna madu itu.

"Eengh." lenguh pemuda yang masih tertidur di atas ranjang berantakan dan lembab itu. Pemuda itu bangun dengan santainya seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Ia merenggangkan badanya sejenak sebelum menyeringai menatap Kise yang shock.

"Kau hebat sekali semalam." Ucap Pemuda itu, Aomine Daiki.

"A-apa yang hiks.. kau hiks.. lakukan padaku hiks.." Kise menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangganya. Tangisannya pecah ketika mendengar perkataan Aomine.

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping temannya sendiri dengan tega menghancurkan dirinya dan perasaan yang selama ini ia miliki hanya untuk Aomine.

"Kau sudah tahu jelas bukan. Aku menikmati tubuhmu yang indah itu, tuan model." Ucap Aomine bangkit berdiri dari kasur.

"Padahal kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, Aominecchi" ucap Kise yang tangisannya sedikit reda. Namun air mata masih ingin mengalir dari mata indah itu.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu dank au tahu itu. Aku masih Normal tidak sepertimu." Ucap Aomine mendekati Kise. Aomine menjambak keras bagian belakang kepala Kise.

"Aakh" jerit Kise. "Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya PADAKU" Kise mengatakannya dengan emosi yang telah meluap hingga keubun-ubun. Bahkan ia menekankan perkatannya. Tetapi, Ia tidak akan melupakan perasaan cintanya pada Aomine.

"Karena kau menyukaiku. Inilah balasan yang kuberikan jika kau menyukaiku. Jujur saja kau sebenarnya mengingginkanku bukan" tanpa menunggu penjelasan dari Kise detik berikutnya Aomine mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kise erat, mengunci semua gerakannya.

"A-apa le-lepas" Kise mronta saat Aomine menjilat cuping telinganya. Kise merasakan cengkraman Aomine bertambah kuat. Rasa aneh dan geli saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan tanpa jarak seinci pun. Tubuh aomine menempel erat seperti perangko.

Aomine menjamah bibir kemerahan Kise. Bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan, entah kenapa tubuh Kise bereaksi lain, Kise membalas ciuman yang diberikan Aomine. Aomine malah menggigit bibir Kise yang sudah bengkak bertambah bengkak.

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya setelah agak lama. Kise bisa merasakan helaan nafas memburu Aomine di pipinya.

Kise diam menatap datar Aomine. Ia membiakan Aomine melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Meskipun Aomine memperlakukannay dengan kasar.

Katakan saja Kise seorang yang munafik bila ia tidak mengginginkan Aomine. Sungguh Kise sangat ingin selalu berada di sisi Aomine. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu erat dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengapai Aomine saja Kise tidak sanggup.

Keegoisan yang dimiliki Aomine yang membuat Kise akan bertahan mencintai Aomine. Meskipun tubuhnya hancur ataupun menghilang dari muka bumi.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu akkh Aominecchi" ucap Kise hingga kesadarannya menghilang saat cairan Aomine memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kise menggerjapkan matanya. Sedikit meringgis merasakan dinginnya AC dan juga rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Dirinya tengah tidur telentang di kasur yang berantakkan dan lembab dan tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya bahkan selimut pun tidak mau menutupi tubuhnya yang telah kotor.

Kise memandang sebelah kasurnya yang kosong. Ia menyentuh tempat itu. Masih hangat. 'ternyata itu bukanlah mimpi' batin Kise.

"Hi hi hi" ia tersenyum yang lama-kelamaan menjadi tertawaan yang keras "HA HA HA HA." Kise tertawa keras tidak menyadari air mata keluar dengan derasnya dari pelupuk matanya "HIKS HIKS" dan tawa itu berubah menjadi sebuah kesedihan.

Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menggapai Aomine. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodohnya mencintai Aomine. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri yang telah setia bertahan menjaga perasaanya hanya untuk satu orang yang telah menghancurkannya, Aomine.

Suatu hari aku berjanji akan membalas perasaanmu padaku, Aominecchi.

Arigatou.

.

.

.

Author kembali setelah beberapa bulan hiatus dan author nempel ke fandom kurobasu lagi nge-ship aokise/yey

Entah kenapa bagian akhirnya maksa banget/ garing pula. Kraus

Sumimasen ku masih newbie. Ada yang beminat review u/ memberi saran, kritik, flame boleh tapi jangan yang pedes Lombok satu aja/ditimpuk

Pencet kotak dibawah ya!


End file.
